Just a Ride
by hadleighstork
Summary: Maxie convinces Jason to work out an arrangement with her that would satisfy both of them. She makes some compelling arguments and he finally agrees.


**Pairing: **Jason Morgan and Maxie Jones

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **Spinelli and Maxie are not romantic. He has a crush on her and she knows it but they are friends. Jason is alone. Maxie and Sam are enemies because Sam knew Maxie was in love with Lucky and slept with him anyway trying to break up his marriage. She failed at that, and Lucky got back with Liz and Maxie told Sam that they would never be friends again. Sorry my fellow Liason fans this one might make you a little tiny bit sad!

**Thank You: **to Huma the Guma for the banner!!! You always make me banners even if you aren't a fan of the pairing so thanks!! (Banners can only be seen at my site, which is linked in my profile.)

**Just a Ride (C)**

Harborview Towers – Jason's Pent House

There was no guard outside Jason's penthouse or on the whole floor. Ever since Sonny moved out and into his country estate, the guards drifted around as they felt like it because the whole building was so safe. Max or Milo might be getting coffee or hanging out in the lobby or something. Maxie walked over to the door and tested the knob, finding that it was open like it usually was.

She pushed the door open and entered the penthouse, then closed it behind her. Spinelli wasn't around and wouldn't be around for a while – he was working at the warehouse on some project Sonny gave him and would be gone for a while.

"Hellooooooooooo? Jason? Hello!"

He came out of the kitchen and she let her gaze wander over him. He was six feet and two inches of solid muscle with long legs, a chest she just wanted to lick, arms she wanted to grab onto as she rode him, amazing blue eyes, full lips, and sandy blonde hair she wanted to tug.

He looked annoyed which didn't surprise her. That was just kind of how they related to each other. But Maxie knew that if she was ever in danger, Jason would risk his life to save her. He had done that many times. The last time, he'd even hid her under him, his whole body pressing her into the floor of the alley as the bullets rushed around them.

Even though he looked annoyed, Jason never really was rude to her. He never kicked her out, he always seemed to at least half-listen to her and Maxie figured that meant something. He was a lot shorter with her when she first started dropping over in winter but as spring and summer came and her hemlines went up and her necklines went down, she found that he tolerated her a little better. He didn't invite her to hang out or anything but when she was sitting with Spinelli she'd sometimes think she'd see him checking out her boobs or her ass when he walked by, but maybe she was just imagining it.

Today, however, his irritation was tempered with a quick look of interest. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared when he saw her wearing the off-both-shoulders billowy black top that cinched it right under her breasts, which were already shown off by the low neckline that looked like it was barely clinging to her lush full mounds, and the tight, short khaki skirt she wore that ended very high up on her leg and cupped her ass perfectly, along with those tall black strappy sandals.

He looked away and headed toward the desk in the corner. "What do you want? Spinelli's not here."

"I know that" Maxie said with a giggle.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly," she said with a smile. Jason dropped his folder on the desk and moved over to the couch, flopping down and she moved closer.

"We don't have anything to discuss," he said shortly but she saw him checking out her legs.

"Oh I think we do." Maxie turned so that her back was toward him and placed her clutch on the low coffee table, bending at the waist without bending her knees.

When she turned around again she could tell from the look on her face that Jason had been checking out her ass in the little skirt, maybe had even gotten a peek at her cheeks underneath since she wasn't wearing any underwear, and that he liked what he saw.

But he wasn't the type of man that would say anything to her about it, probably because she was Spinelli's friend and so much younger than him and that they kind of argued all the time. She would have to drag it out of him, and Maxie knew she was ready for the challenge.

"What do we have to talk about?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"About you and me," Maxie said brightly.

He rolled his eyes and pointed toward the door. "There's nothing to talk about. You can go now."

"Not so fast," Maxie said, spreading her legs a little and putting her hands on her hips. She bent a little at the waist, a sort of swan dive, just so her face was closer to his as he sat on the couch and she was rewarded when his eyes went straight to her cleavage in the revealing top. "There's plenty to talk about."

"No there isn't," Jason said, and he sounded frustrated. She wondered if it was because of their argument or because of her tits and ass. "You're Spinelli's friend and you come here sometimes to see him. We don't have anything to do with each other."

"We could" she said suggestively, grinning and licking her lips. "I don't have to be just Spinelli's friend."

Jason shook his head. "I don't need you as a friend."

"I wasn't talking about us being _friends_, really. More like…buddies."

He wasn't following despite all her hints. "It's the same thing and I don't need you as a friend. You can go."

He stood up but Maxie wasn't done with him. "Oh no you don't."

Jason looked at her in shock as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and just flung him down on the couch again. His back hit the arm rest and he groaned, trying to sit up straighter, but Maxie was too fast and dove on top of him, straddling his legs and maneuvering her weight so that he couldn't move.

"What the fuck?"

"You're going to listen to me," she said, leaning on his arms so that he'd stay still. "I've seen the way you look at me when you don't think I'm looking. And I think it's time we did something about it."

He glared at her and moved his hips, trying to unseat her, but it didn't work. "I'm not interested. Spinelli's the one with the thing for you."

"Spinelli's sweet, but I'm not interested in him," she said. "He's a friend. Besides, I like older men. Dangerous men."

She leaned forward, her body stretching over his, and kissed him very softly. Jason held very still but didn't return the kiss. Not that she expected him to. It was still very early in her game of seduction.

She flicked her tongue between his parted lips before pulling away and smiled down at him. Maxie was kind of raised now and her breasts were at his eye level, giving him a great view of the firm, large mounds that almost burst out of her top. Jason tried to resist but he stared anyway, admiring the lightly heaving young flesh in front of his face.

"Don't be surprised Jason," she purred. "It insults both of us. You know I want to fuck you. And you know I'm going to fuck you."

He gritted his teeth at her insinuation that he would be that easy. "You're out of luck-"

"I don't think so," she said. "I know you've been alone for some time. I know the last person you were seeing was Elizabeth."

His eyes widened and she nodded.

"It wasn't very hard to figure out, you guys were all over each other whenever you were at the hospital, and then she ran to you after your trial." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "It was really easy to figure out that you two were sleeping together while she was married to Lucky."

Jason didn't say anything.

"But she didn't want you anymore, was that it?" Maxie guessed. "Because she's still married to Lucky and they seem happy, but you're sitting here alone in your penthouse. Why do you always have to be the one that's alone, Jason, when she gets everything she wants: her two boys, her house, her husband, a good marriage, regular sex…?"

The mention of Elizabeth having sex made his eyes darken with anger and Maxie knew she was on the right track.

"Don't you ever get to be the one that has fun? The one that gets to just say fuck it? I'm doing what I want?"

She leaned closer and brushed her lips over his, this time sweeping her tongue between his lips once and then again and then a third time, letting it flirt with his before inching back a little.

"Do _me_, Jason. Fuck _me._"

Maxie kissed him a little harder this time, but not much harder. She was still testing the waters. He leaned his head forward a little and barely responded, and kept his hands still at his sides, but she knew she was getting to him. She just had to keep it up. Maxie Jones was no stranger to seduction: she knew how to make men cave. The last man she'd seduced was Lucky Spencer and he'd come willingly enough. But then again, Jason was smarter than Lucky and not as oblivious to her tricks.

She pressed her lips over his top lip, pulling on it slightly, and her chin bumped his as her breasts lightly grazed his chest. Jason was watching her carefully and didn't move. Maxie pulled away and saw him watching her, then leaned back in with her eyes wide open and kissed him again. She watched him as she claimed his mouth, blue boring into blue, and as she swirled her tongue in his mouth, prodding his in a sensual dance. Jason just stared at her and she kept kissing him, slowly at first and then ravenously.

Her eyes closed with a moan and she leaned forward, framing his face in her hands, tilting his head back with the force of the kiss, pressing her chest against his and very lightly grinding her core above his crotch to see if she could feel anything.

Nothing yet. That just meant she had to try harder.

Maxie kissed him deeply and sat down on top of him, just a little higher. Her hands trailed down over his chest, probing the muscles, but Jason didn't touch her.

Finally she pulled back and just looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to do this?" he asked suspiciously.

She began to tick it off on her fingers. "One, I spend enough time here anyway. Two, I'm single. Three, you're single. Four, you're hot. Five, I've heard you're hung like a horse and really good in bed. And six, it would piss Uncle Mac off so bad if he found out. Not that I'd ever tell him, but the thought is still funny."

With that, she leaned back in and kissed the spot right under his ear. Jason tilted his head slightly to allow her better access and Maxie bit and sucked and trailed her tongue over his sensitive skin. She was very slowly getting him worked up, she knew it.

Her hand settled on his crotch, rubbing his very slight bulge, and Jason caught her wrist.

"I'm not doing this."

Stupid man, he thought he had a choice. When she was done with him he'd be begging for it.

Maxie groaned and nuzzled his neck, her fingers still able to press over his penis under the denim. Jason was getting harder, she could feel it. "Why not? I'm here, you're here, and I'm totally willing. I know you could be, too."

"It's a complication I don't need," Jason said firmly, but that was before she started sucking on his earlobe. She suckled it good and his breath hitched and he had to pause for a minute before he could continue. "You're a complication I don't need."

"Maybe, but I'm a complication you might _want_," she said suggestively eager to show him what she could do for him. His grip on her hand loosened and Maxie set it once again possessively on his bulge which was larger now. She pressed down hard and Jason groaned, even lifting his hips up just a little. It was almost imperceptible but she felt it.

"I can make this so good for you, Jason." She said it sweetly and looked into his blue eyes. "I really can."

He didn't say anything, as if he was considering it, and Maxie leaned down and kissed him again. He had lips that were made for kissing and it was even sweeter this way when he let her do all the work and only lightly responded. That meant she got to ram her tongue down his throat and suck and swirl like she wanted to. She bit his lips lightly and then sucked on them as if she wanted to soothe the sting, when really, she was just giving him a hint at how good she was at giving blowjobs. Maxie knew very well that every man had an eye for dick-sucking lips and she wanted to make sure Jason knew from the start that it was one of her fortes.

Jason was getting harder and she could now see an actual bulge in his pants. The trick would be to get at it without him stopping her. He was still kind of resisting her, and she needed to just drive him crazy with these sensations and her random chatter so that he wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying or doing and so he wouldn't realize it until he was inside of her. And then it would be sealed.

"You can kiss me back, you know," she teased, knowing that he would refuse, counting on him to refuse and resist.

Jason shook his head and played right into her hand. "This isn't going to work."

His voice was still so firm and calm but she could see the stormy look in his eyes as he battled the urge to let her have at it, and she could feel the heat coming from his groin as his erection grew harder. It was all she needed.

Maxie pretended to pout and leaned even closer, using one hand and slipping it around the back of his head, angling it down, and then leaning closer and pushing herself up a little so that she was whispering at his temple. Jason's nose was practically in her cleavage, and though he tensed up he didn't fight her at all. Not that she expected him to.

"That's too bad," she whispered, pressing tiny kisses along his temple and forehead as his face grew so close to her breasts that he could have licked them if he wanted. "That means I'll have to do all the work."

She raked her nails over his scalp, making him hiss, and then rose in front of him so that he had to look up and that his chin almost brushed against her unbound breasts under the flimsy tops. She'd seen his last girlfriends: Courtney, Sam, and Elizabeth all had big boobs. She had a feeling Elizabeth's were fake, because they hadn't been there a couple years ago, and they remained big and perky even though Jake was a year old now and had never been breastfed past the first month. Jason Morgan sure had a type: he liked the girls with big breasts.

"It's too complicated," he tried again, and this time the higher pitch of his voice made him sound like he was whining. Maxie ignored him and continued to kiss his neck dropping hot wet open mouthed kisses there as she moved on to the other earlobe. Very very gently, as gently as she could so that he wouldn't notice, she undid the button of his jeans.

"It's too much," he tried to say firmly. "You're Spinelli's friend and Mac's niece. I don't need – I don't need…this."

"But you want it," she told him quietly. "I know you do."

Jason shook his head. "It's not worth it."

And he sounded serious.

"I can make it worth it," she said in a husky voice, pulling her top down discreetly just a little more so that it looked like her tits would pop out at literally any moment. Jason looked down and had to bite back a groan and she knew she had him.

"No," he said, and this time it was a whimper as his cock strained painfully against his jeans.

Maxie knew that this was her moment. She moved her weight to her knees and launched forward, kissing him hard. One hand stayed and massaged his dick through the denim and urged him to grow harder, hotter, more out of control and unable to tame his desires.

Jason's hands very very hesitantly came up and sat lightly on the outsides of her legs just above her knees but he made no move to keep her close. When she opened her mouth his tongue flirted with hers but didn't leave his mouth, so she once again rammed it into his and kissed him forcefully, showing him a woman that knew how to take what she wanted.

As she swirled her tongue sensually around his, showing him just what she could do, Maxie very carefully and very slowly managed to get his zipper down over that huge bulge in his pants. Jason was so fired up both by what was going on with his dick and in her mouth that he didn't seem to register it, and Maxie knew she was almost there. She almost had him.

She stroked his chest with her other hand, distracting him more, then bit on his lips and once again soothed him. Jason noticed that the movement of her tongue and her lips got a little more frenetic and it snapped him out of it a little.

"We can't do this," he stated, grasping her shoulders and pushing her away a little from his face. "You need to leave right now, because I don't want to do this. We shouldn't be doing this."

But it was too late. Quick as a flash, Maxie pulled his rock hard dick out from his pants, watching it bob there, straight up, for just a second before she used her knees to lift herself up and in one good thrust, straddled his giant cock and sat down on it until her lips were touching his skin.

Jason's eyes widened in shock, his lips frozen on a strange whoosh of air that left him, and all he could do was stare at her as she'd taken in his entire throbbing member in one go.

Maxie wrinkled her nose and pretended to look guilty. "Oops, I think we just did."

Jason's hands were frozen in mid-air still and he just gaped at her, so stunned by the fact that she had encased him so perfectly that it was a wonder he didn't shoot his cum into her right at that very second.

For Maxie, it felt incredible. He was so large and so thick, even bigger than Lucky who wasn't packing a water pistol down there, either. He was smooth and hard like velvet and steel, so hot inside her that it was like he was burning her up from the inside. She hadn't thought that she could take his massive eleven-inch dick into her like that in one go, but she had worked herself up to be so wet while she was talking to him and kissing him and thinking about fucking him that when the time had come she had been sopping wet. It had still hurt a little, but it was the good kind of pain that was just pleasure in disguise, and she reveled in the feeling of his thick member twitching inside its new home in her tight channel.

Jason let out a shuddering breath as if he couldn't believe this had just happened, and it really looked like he couldn't. Maxie almost felt sorry for him and at the same time she almost laughed at him. It felt so good, such a relief, to finally have him inside of her that she was actually giddy and her emotions were kind of all over the place.

She rocked there gently, feeling him bob against her innermost parts and send delicious shivers all through her body. Jason bit back a groan and threw his head back and she knew he was loving it just as much as she was. His body was still tense and she knew he was still kind of in shock, still reluctant to fuck her, but he didn't really have a choice anymore. Now that his dick was in her, she wasn't going to relinquish it until she'd milked him dry and taken everything he could give her of himself and more.

"Jason."

He moaned, his head still back.

"Jason. Look at me."

He didn't move.

Maxie's tone had been stern but now she poured on the sugar. "I promise I'll give you something to look at."

That got his interest and Jason slowly lifted his head to look at her. She was a sight, straddling him with wild blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, tickling those barely concealed breasts in that billowy top that looked like it was hanging on to her tits for dear life, and that short little skirt that was bunched up now but still covered her most private parts.

She was still wearing those black heels, the ones with the studs and the straps and the five inch heel. Jason saw this when she very carefully brought one leg out from under her. She had previously been sitting on her knees, kneeling on her legs with her knees driven into the couch cushion.

Now she brought her leg out, almost straightening it to stretch it out so that her heel passed by his head. It was strangely kinky and he had immediate thoughts of wrapping that leg up in all sorts of naughty positions. But Maxie bent her knee so that the heel was on the couch, her foot resting flat on the bottom cushion, and then did the same with her legs so that both her knees were bent toward the ceiling, her feet on either side of his stomach. He was still fully clothed, just his dick sticking up out of his boxer briefs, and Maxie was still fully clothed, but there was a big difference now.

Now, thanks to that little maneuver, her skirt had ridden all the way up and gave him an extraordinary view of his thick, pulsing, powerful dick buried in her red, slick pussy.

He swallowed roughly, just taking in the beauty of the sight in front of him, of being buried to the hilt in this beautiful, tight young woman's cunt, and could feel his blood start to get scalding hot.

Maxie just watched him for a long moment as he looked at where their bodies joined, knowing what effect it was having on him. Finally, after a moment had passed, she pressed her hands flat onto the couch a little bit behind her and transferred her weight to them, rising up on his cock. She let him slip out but kept his bulbous mushroom head inside of her, not ready to let that go, that pushed her knees forward some more to come down on him hard.

Jason groaned and threw his head back for a second before sitting up a little, unable to tear his eyes off their joined bodies for too long. He lifted his knees, bending them too so that she had something to rest her back on, and Maxie dug her fingers into his thickly corded thighs under the dark denim of his jeans and used them to help her leverage her weight.

She pulled up, clenching her lips tightly around the base of his mushroom head and making Jason roar when she did so, then slammed down again. She did this again and again, building up a real sweat, her hair sticking to her neck and her skin as she rode him brutally hard for all she was worth. Jason dug his heels into the cushions and met her thrusts, lifting his hips up powerfully every time she came down so that the base of his cock crashed into her pussy extra hard.

They kept that up for as long as they good, going at it like they were crazed and hadn't had sex for years, for a lifetime, and in a way it was like they hadn't. No woman had forced herself on him like this and taken him so forcefully before and no man made her feel like she was going to be split in two by his powerful steel rod of a dick.

Jason came before Maxie did, unable to take it any longer, and started spewing ribbons of his hot seed deep inside of her, like he was trying to coat every part of her womb from the inside out. Maxie came a little after him, screaming as her pussy walls clamped down on him like a vise, like they were trying to crush his dick and keep him in her forever.

That triggered another orgasm for Jason – or it must have, because his cum just kept coming. He jerked and twitched inside of her, his whole body tense and lifted off the couch as his cum just exploded into her tight body, like he was filling her up and caulking her, sealing her perfectly with his hot white batter until she just couldn't accept anymore.

Maxie slumped back his against his legs as he continued to spurt inside of her, coating her with his never-ending stream of cum, and gasped for air. Her breathing had returned to normal by the time he was done pumping her full of himself and she had time to watch him as he shuddered in the aftermath of his release and slipped into the post-orgasm haze.

He was so beautiful right after he'd come. His face was flushed, the tan skin glowing. His hair was mussed from her hands, his eyes partly closed but so so bright, his lips swollen and parted as he breathed, and that big powerful chest rising and falling with each breath.

He was still inside of her and had gone soft, but he was so long and thick that he still filled her up completely so she kept him there, like she was tucking a part of him away just for herself.

"Jason?"

Maxie reached forward and brushed his hair away from his face and he looked at her lazily, still caught up in the rapture of his intense orgasm – the one she'd given him against his will, the one that was unlike anything he'd experienced in his recent romance.

"You okay?"

It was a funny question to ask, especially since she was the tiny little blonde he'd almost split in two and he was the big strong man. But she had seduced him and Maxie had a feeling that he wouldn't be so quick now to tell her that they shouldn't do it.

Still she had to seal the deal.

He was staring at her breasts now as they moved up and down and she took it as the perfect opportunity.

"Do you want to…?"

His eyes flew up to hers, brilliant cerulean, and his lips didn't form words. But his fingers twitched a little and Maxie reached for his hands, putting them on her legs so that his thumbs were on her inner thighs.

She met his gaze and without breaking it pulled down her top. She pulled her hands out of the sleeve parts that had been around her bicep and pushed it all the way down so that it pooled at her waist and showed off her large, supple, beautiful milky globes to his appreciative gaze.

But Maxie wasn't done yet. She grasped her skirt and pulled it all the way up, yanking it to her middle where the top was so that both the black blouse and the khaki skirt pooled there, taking up little space, and showing off the parts he most wanted to see – and the parts she most wanted him to see.

Her eyes glittered mischievously and Maxie took his hands off her legs, her knees still bent and giving him a gorgeous use of her womanly core as it held him still. He had disappeared inside her and even though Jason didn't like to be inside a woman long after he'd gone soft, he let Maxie keep him there.

Besides, she looked so amazing riding his cock, even when they weren't doing anything, that Jason didn't want to put an end to that by pulling out.

She held his rough hands in hers and leaned forward, her knees still bent, and placed them on her breasts. Jason's eyes widened in amazement as some of the haze began to wear off. She was perfect. Big and round and so soft. Her breasts were young and firm and so supple and bounced perfectly as she lowered her knees to the couch so that she could lean forward more without pushing her chest into the fronts of her thighs.

Jason admired her and then began to play with her lazily, still consumed by a film of pleasure and ready to fall asleep. He wrapped his hands around the ample globes, then pinched the perfect pink areolas, then gently lifted them and let them fall again.

"More?"

Maxie leaned forward so that she was almost lying or crouching on top of him, her long legs joining his and stretching out, her chest so close to his face, his dick still inside her channel. Jason looked down at the tender young tits so close to his face and then looked up at her, his eyes asking a question that his lips couldn't form yet.

Maxie smiled and nodded and Jason lowered his head, kissing the tops of her breasts. He did so gently and then began to lick them as he pushed them closer together with his hands, kneading them, unable to get his fill of her amazing body that she had offered up to him so sweetly and readily.

Finally, his hands slid off her breasts and around to her back skimming down until they rested on her ass. He palmed the perfect, smooth cheeks and Maxie rested her head on his broad shoulder and matched her breathing with his. It was a subtle trick that she often used on men: Synchronizing breathing made the person feel closer to the other person. And with her lying flat on top of him, his arms cradling her, his cock filling her, his hands making love to her ass, she didn't think there was a way to feel any closer to Jason Morgan.

Maxie sighed happily and rubbed her cheek against his t-shirt. "…I just figured that, you know, since I'm over here all the time anyway, you might actually get some fun out of it."

Jason looked down at her and moved his face closer to hers, then brushed his lips against hers. They shared a sweet long kiss and then his arms wrapped around her even tighter, and Maxie watched him slowly drift off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later…

She left Jason sleeping on his couch but had sweetly tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped him up just in case any of the guards knocked or entered the penthouse. Max was in the lobby talking to the doorman and barely looked up at her as she walked past. Maxie hurried to her car and got in, then dug around in the backseat for the sweatpants and t-shirt she brought with her to change into after bedding Jason so that she could go home to Uncle Mac's house without him freaking out about her low blouse and short skirt. The heels were tossed in back and replaced with a pair of athletic looking sandals. No one would blink an eye at her in these clothes…and no one would imagine that she'd just spent the past hour fucking Jason Morgan senseless and almost against his will.

It was a great accomplishment: she'd done what she had to do. She knew she could, and now the person that doubted her would know it too.

She put her phone to her ear and waited. "Lulu? Hey, it's me. Yeah, I did it. I'm in my car now at Harborview, getting ready to leave. I'll tell you more later. Girl, I totally did, and I have the marks to prove it. Not that I'm showing you those marks. But you get the idea."

She smiled wickedly as she listened to her unlikely new friend chatter on the other end. It was amazing how similar causes could bring two different people together. "Yeah, I'll tell you everything. See? I told you I could do this. And you doubted me."

The End.

(But it will be continued with the next one shot, called Give & Take.)


End file.
